Evansson (A Chris Evans & Scarlett Johansson Story)
by Chris-Evans17
Summary: (WARNING: This is mostly Smut but there is a SL to it as well.) Just your average made up fantasy story about Chris And scarlett being together. This is what I think they would do if they were together. ENJOY ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Christopher!" Scarlett yelled from their kitchen. They had been living together for a year, dating for three. Chris was sitting on the couch in their living room. "Yes Scar?" She was in the kitchen trying to reach her favorite cookies that were on the top shelf. "You get your ass in here and get these cookies for me. You did this on purpose!" Chris smirked to himself and pushed himself up from the couch and walked to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. "Oh, you wanted those?.. I didn't think you liked them" He teased.  
Scarlett looked over at him and glared. "you /know/ that those are my favorite cookies, you put them up there on purpose!" Chris chuckled as she strained to reach for them, he went over next to her and crossed his arms. "It's not my fault you're short" His smirk widens and she slaps his chest. "Christopher, if you do not get those for me you will not be getting any sex tonight" and with that he quickly retrieved the cookies and handed them to her. "alright alright, geez... you're no fun!" She smirked, opening the package and munches on a cookie. "I always know how to get things from you, Chris. Take away our sex and you go crazy... you're too easy, baby." It was true, he couldn't help it. He sighed "That's not fair.. if I were to do that you wouldn't even flinch" Scarlett grinned "It's because I don't always rely on someone else to sexually stimulate me.." She whispers " That's what masturbating is for, hun." Chris grumbled and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer out and twists off the cap. "But it's more fun when you help" A hint of a smirk on his features as he takes a sip of his cold beer. She smirked and put the cookies away where she could actually reach them and washed her hands. "I know babe, but you gotta learn to help yourself sometimes, what if you're off filming and I'm not with you?" He leaned against the counter, setting his beer on top of it. "That's what phone sex is for, my dear" He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck softly. "I think you could help me right now since you're here... you've got me in the mood" Scarlett chuckles "But I didn't do anything and I don't even look sexy right now" She looked down at outfit, consisting of sweatpants and one of his shirts. "My hair is even a mess, Chris" He smirks and squeezes her hips gently "When are you gonna learn that when your hair is up and you're not wearing any makeup AND you're wearing one of my shirts is when I think you're at your sexiest?" She flushed slightly "Sexiest? what about when I'm in bed in just my underwear? ...Or when I'm wearing your favorite lingerie set? ... You know, the green lacey one that's a corset?" Chris smirked as that image of her was placed into his mind, making his cock twitch inside his pj bottoms. "Ok, those are pretty sexy too, but you know what I mean.." Scar nodded, pressing her hips into his crotch "Oh, I know exactly what you mean, baby" He groaned as she pressed into him, making him semi hard. He pressed into her as well and run his hands up under her shirt, his nails dragging against her skin gently, making her moan softly. "Wanna fuck you, scar... so bad" Scarlett nodded pressing against him more, earning another moan from him.. "Take me to bed, baby... Fuck me like a pornstar." Chris growled, picking her up over his shoulder which made her squeak. carrying her to their bedroom and drops her onto the bed. She smirked and shifted and took off her sweatpants and her shirt, tossing them aside. She scrambled onto her hands and knees "Take me from behind baby.. make me yours.. make me scream" Christopher smirked wickedly, pulling off his shirt and his bottoms "Fuck, Scarlett I love when you're demanding" He crawled onto the bed in just his boxers, his obvious boner showing through his boxers.. Scarlett looked back at him smirking as she pushed her ass back into him, he growled and pulled off her panties and unbuttoned his boxers, letting his erection spring free making him grunt. "Chris baby hurry and make it rough please" Scarlett purred and pushed back into him again feeling the tip of his cock touch her entrance and she moaned softly to encourage him. Chris guided his cock to her entrance and slowly thrusted into her already wet pussy, earning a moan from her. "Oh God, Chris! S-so big!" Chris smirked, gripping the sheets on either side of her and started thrusting hard, making them quick and rough. He grunted as scarlett clenched her muscles tight "Ah, Fuck scar!" They moaned together, scarlett pushing back into him as he roughly thrusted into her. "Oh C-Chris! harder baby!" He was determind to satisfy her so he thrusted harder at her request, rolling his hips sharply into her wet, tight pussy, making her moan with each thrust. "F-fuck scarlett..I-I'm gonna..!"  
Chris had the tendandcy to cum fast and scarlett loved that only she could do that to him. "Hold on baby.. hold it! C-cum at the same time!" He moaned her name, holding out on his climax, the pleasure building up inside him fast.. "Scarlett!" He couldn't hold it anymore, he came into her with a load cry of pleasure, making her cum as well, moaning his name loudly. "C-chris!" He slowed down as they both came down from their high of orgasms.. Chris was breathing heavily, he pulled out and collapsed next to her. She collapsed down onto the mattress, her faced stuffed into the pillow. Chris looked over at her as his chest heaved "You good, babe?" He smirked as her body trembled, knowing he satisfied her. Scarlett turned her head towards him and smirked. "You're amazing, Chris... Always know how to get me going" Chris chuckled and cuddled into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Same to you, babe... Good thing we don't have any kids. We're too loud." Scarlett bit her lip... "Well actually, since you brought it up, there's something I've been meaning to tell you.." Chris' eyes widen. "You're shittin' me!" 


	2. Chapter 2 (The Appointment)

Chapter 2

Scarlett bit her lip as she sat up more next to him. "Yes Chris, I'm pregnant.." He doesn't know what to think, he's always wanted a child.. so he starts grinning like a loon. "T-that's amazing, Scar!... I'm gonna be a dad!" She giggles at his reaction "Well I'm glad you're ok with it. I know we aren't married or anything bu-" He cut her off "Scar, that doesn't matter to me... I mean... We will get married at some point wont we?" Her eyes widen "W-we will?" ~Oh Shit, We haven't talked about this yet~ Chris thought.. "I-I Mean only if you want to Scar.. I'd love to marry you, and since we are having a kid I don't see why not." Scarlett Grins "Yes! I'd love to marry you" Chris sighed in relief "Ok good... but shh, I still need to surprise you with a proposal... we never talked about this" He winked and she giggles. "Talk about what?" Chris Smirked and rubbed her side. "That's my girl"

Scarlett smiles "It's not /official/ yet, I wanted to make sure it was ok with you first before I scheduled an appointment to confirm it." Chris nods "Yes, Please do." Scarlett nodded and kissed his cheek with a squeak. "I'll go make the appointment now!" She hopped off the bed and pulled on his t-shirt and went out to make the call. Chris grinned and watched as she left... He knew she'd make the perfect mom. He couldn't wait to be a dad either. He got up and slipped on his boxers and went out to the kitchen and grabbed his unfinished beer and sipped it, leaning against the counter as he thought how much his life was going to change. Scar came in a few moments later grinning and leaned against his bare chest.  
"The Appointment is set for this Thursday at two thirty pm..." Chris smiles and wraps an arm around her. "I'll be sure to be there with ya, babe." He kissed the top of her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Thursday aprox. 1:45pm*

"Christopher! Hurry up, you're going to make us late!" Scarlett yelled at him from their front door as her arms were crossed, Chris came out from the bedroom and plopped on the couch to put on his gray and blue high tops. "Alright, Alright.. I'm coming!" She huffs and waits for him. "It's so annoying that you take longer than me! and I'm the girl..! You always have to have your hair perfect and you have to just smell /so/ damn good" Chris chuckled as he pushed himself up from the couch and graps his cap, setting it on top of his head. "It's not funny, Chris! and you realize you just messed up your hair by putting that hat on... I don't get you sometimes honestly" He smirked as she complained, walking out the door with her. "Babe...Chill.. You know you love it when I smell good and when I wear hats" She rolled her eyes as she locked their apartment door. "Oh Shut up... You're still gonna make us late!" He chuckled as she practically sprint down the hall way and he jogged after her to catch up with her. "I'm sorry that I want to look presentable." She snorts as she presses the down button for the elevator. "/Presentable/? You act like you're going on the red carpet every time you go out" ... "Scar, I'm doing it for you, you know?" She looked at him confused as he pulled her gently into the elevator as it opened. "Why do you do it for me?" Chris pressed the lobby button and leaned against the back wall. "Because even though I already have you I still want to impress you" He smiles sheepishly. "Aww, Chris.. you're adorable!" He blushed as she pressed against his chest. "I am not!... I'm manly" \  
She giggles... "Yes, Chris-y poo, You're so manly" He whined "Scarleeeet, don't call me that!" He blushes more and she smirks. "I'm sorry baby, you really are manly... you and your big muscles" She pecks his lips and he grins proudly. "Thank you.. I have worked hard for them" He nods triumphently and she giggles. "You're such a dork."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *The Appointment*

Chris sat next to the examining table as he help scarlett's hand. The nurse starting the procedure. "Babe, just focus on me alright.. I'm right here" He smiles and strokes her hair.  
"Hey Scar, to celebrate I was thinking we could go out to dinner... maaybe fondue?" He smirked at her and scar giggles as the nurse raises her brow. "Definitely, Chris. That sounds perfect." He smiles and kisses her knuckles. A few moments later the nurse finished and Smiles at them "Ok, Mr. and & , Everything is perfectly normal and healthy so far and you're about 8 weeks along." Scarlett grins "Wow, two months already!" Chris smiles and kisses her cheek. "That's awesome. thank you" THe nurse nodded and headed out of the room and Chris helped her off the exam table and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "I can't wait for our little one, Babe" Scarlett smiles and kisses him back. "Me either..." She put her hand on her stomach and Chris rested his atop of hers. "Baby Evans is loading" Scarlett giggled and Chris kissed her head. "Hey, Do you think it's fiunny that she called us Mr. & Mrs. Evans?" He giggled slightly and she grinned, pulling him out of the room. "You're such a dork, Evans." 


	3. Chapter 3: Date night

*Later that Thursday night*

Chris was in the shower and Scarlett was getting dressed, looking through her closet to find the perfect dress. She could here Chris singing in the shower and she she chuckled to herself, shaking her head. "He's adorable" She picked out a dress, pulling it on and zipping up the side. It was red, Rouched at the waist and mid-thigh length. She knew that Chris loved red on her and that this dress would drive him insane. The pulled on some nude flats, she usually went for heels, but since she was pregnant she didn't want to start making her back hurt before it was the baby's turn. She did her hair up into a nice bun and went out to the living room to grab everything she needed. Meanwhile, Chris came out of the bathroom from showering and shaving, pulling on some boxer shorts then raids his own closet. Looking for the perfect dress shirt, he picked out a green and red plaid button up and pulled it on, not bothering with an undershirt because he knew Scarlett hated it when he wore too many layers. She liked the way his muscles bulged out of his shirt threateningly.  
He then pulled on some dress pants and his red converse, going back in the bathroom to fix his hair and put on his favorite cologne 'Gucci guilty', because hey, why not? He gets them for free because he was in all the ads. He walked out of the bedroom and grabbed his leather jacket from a chair. "Scar, you ready t- ... Woah" He saw her in her dress as she was putting things from her purse into her clutch and she looked up at him. "What?" .. His eyes were wide and he swallowed hard. "Y-you look amazing" His lips curved into a wicked smile. "I know what we're doing when we get home" He wiggles his brows and she smirked. "I know you wouldn't be able to resist this dress" As he pulled on his jacket and walked over to her. "Oh, so you put it on on purpose?" He fained shock.. "Rude, Scar" She smirks and pulls him by his jacket out of the door. "Oops."

Chris and Scarlett arrived at one of the most fanciest restaurants in town 'The blue lagoon' a seafood place that was the best in town. Chris opened the door for her and she smiled "Chris, you didn't have to bring me here... you should be saving the money for the baby" He chuckled and walked inside with her, wrapping his arm around her. "Technically, this is for the baby.. He or she gets yummy food provided from you" He poked your side. "AND we are celebrating baby evans, so everybody wins" The Hostess takes them back to their table and she nods. "Good point." He pulls out a chair for her and she sits.. Chris takes the seat in front of her and smiles at her as he picks up the menu then scans through it. "Hmmm"  
Scarlett giggles and Chris glances up at her. "What?" Scarlett grinned. "Nothing, you're just cute when you're focusing on something." He chuckled "You always think I'm cute, it's not anything new.." She Smiles as she picks up her menu "Yeah, well I just want to keep reminding you...Because I know deep down you really aren't confident about yourself and I'm trying to help you improve that." He Raised a brow "Improve my non-confidence? Well that's very nice of you." He snorts and she rolls her eyes "No, Improve so that you /are/  
confident, dummy" He nods his head back as he says "Ooooh... that makes more sense". He chuckles and she shakes her head as they both look back at the menu. They both order the chefs special and order sparkling grape juice because scarlett cant drink. Through their dining they laughed and chat about the baby, among other things as filming and how they are going to arrange their career as parents.

As they finished their meals the waiter brang them their check. "Would you guys like some dessert?" Scarlett looked at Chris with a smirk as she says "No thanks, I think we'll have our own at home, Thanks." The Waiter nods and walks off with the money as Chris Smirked back at her. "Oh Scarlett, that is one of your best ideas yet". 


End file.
